The Physical Nightmare: And Personal Hell
by Gunny90
Summary: He woke up in a dark room. He felt as thought the nightmares he’d suffered through couldn’t be broken. The only person to comfort him in this personal hell was Meryl… KnivesMeryl, and maybe VashMilly. RR please, and don’t flame. Disbanded
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
What are plants...?  
  
I laugh at the question, even though I hear it almost all the time. Sure, you could say we're just energy stored into a light bulb. Or we're a race which humans..Created with technology..Which is partially true.  
  
Once, in my life a women who cared for Vash told me we're all fallen angels who still have their wings...How true she probably was, for a human.  
  
Right now I feel as though I don't have wings, but yet, I have wings of a demon. Why..? Unsure at this point, no, I don't say things without reason, but...Deep down I feel as though I do have demon wings..Like I said before.  
  
I guess you could say, that I feel guilty, do you not believe in what I say?  
  
Looking at the blue skies and it's clouds was horribly depressing. Seeing the light blue painted sky, and how high it really high it truly was, made me feel like I'm stuck here, stuck with creatures that I despise so dearly.  
  
The clouds wasn't helping the situation at all, since they fly, really to me it looked like swimming, inside the blue ocean sky. How free they could be to get away from the humans and their sins.  
  
I never truly liked humans, But When I was smaller I never felt like hurting them. But I didn't want to get close to them either...  
  
Turing my head my eyes squinted when seeing brightness in the sky made my eyes see circles and lines of colors. This happens when you glimpse at something bright then look at something dark.  
  
Heh, such things happen to humans. Yet...I'm not human.  
  
I felt alone in the dark, small room...  
  
...So alone...  
  
Like I have been for the past 115 years. Yes, I know how long it has been without any company, well, human company. Legato...He wasn't a creature from the sins of our past or present, he wasn't part of creatures who think they smarter, WISER than other creations on this planet, or that other planet...  
  
Legato..I will you as much as a Plant could miss a friend...  
  
Yes he was a friend...A good one at that point. I wouldn't try to hurt him, I haven't ever hurt the man since he was small, about 10 or so...  
  
Closing my eyes, I adjusted my pitch black pupils once again get use to the darkness that surrounded the room and me.  
  
Turning over, I groaned, then screamed slightly and the stinging pain from all over.  
  
So, this a nightmare, huh...  
  
Where your stuck in complete darkness surrounding you, making you feel alone. Without company to support you, to help you break the spell, the spell of fear. While pain throughout you body consumes you, ripping every inch of you. In till you scream for mercy, and forgiveness.  
  
A nightmare...How enjoyable they truly are...Just as much as sarcasm.  
  
Turning my broken and beaten body, I heard the door slightly creak with every movement it made. I cringed at the noise, my head was still sensitive to sound, or movement for that matter.  
  
I heard a young women's voice say softly,"Vash...Go and get your stupid donuts". Even though she was insulting my brother's favorite food, she did gentle enough to make me believe that she was being kind to the less smarter twin of mine.  
  
"Don't worry, Vash", I could even hear Vash in his annoying high pitched voice say things like,"But he might try to hurt you..." No, I wouldn't hurt anyone, I would, but as everyone could see I'm in pain...Terrible pain I might add.  
  
"Okay, bye Vash!" She louder, but quite enough, so it wouldn't make my head sting any worse than it already was from the beam of light coming from the open square hole where the door use to be. When the door was closed, of course.  
  
" That Vash..." heard her say to herself, oh great, this women is taking care of me is insane. How lovely for me...  
  
Her soft chuckle reached my ears, I blinked.  
  
If only her taps of the sole of her shoes were as quite as her voice, I grimaced at the sound. Oh, this was was giving me agonizing head ache...  
  
Right when she reach to me, I calmly spoke,"Get the hell away from me, human..."  
  
I almost wanted snicker loudly at the short female, as her eyes went so wide you could see her pupils in the darkness. Yet my pleasure went straight to pain when she hollered,"OH MY GOD!!!" and tumbled onto the floor, knocking over a small table next to my bed. Making whatever in the world fall onto the floor as well, one object crashed. It have been a lamp or a flower vase.  
  
"Will you stop with the racket, Human!" I grumbled, and cursed as she calmed herself on the floor after my sentence of 'Please, shut up, and quit screaming!' She heaved her small frame off of 'my' room's wooden floor, then apologized."I"m..I'm S-Sorry..." She mumbled, but I could hear her anyways,"God..I'm such aa fool."  
  
"Yes, yes you are.." I mumbled equally, then looked at her, straining my neck slightly. Since my head was peacefully resting on the pillow. I was watching her every action though. I had too, didn't trust this file species around my territory, or near me.  
  
After a minute of pure silence, I spoke to her once more."Where's my brother?"  
  
"At..A-At the donut shop..." She paced back and forth, which seemed like for no reason. I watched her in confusion."What are you doing, filthy spider?"  
  
"Something to sit on..." simply, she gave me an answer."Then why are you pacing?"  
  
"I' m thinking where I put my stool." Right, I forgot some humans pace when forgetting a simple item like a chair, or stool. It's kinda funny to see really, how they mumble, and grumble when trying to remember. Then sometimes freak out and cry. Quite amusing to watch.  
  
Finally after thinking of funny things about her species, she must have remember where it was. Since I saw her reach over besides my head, and pull out the small stool she was talking about. Seating herself on it, she smiled lightly, and scooted near me.  
  
I backed away little. Keeping a good enough distance away from her.  
  
------------------- ---- -------- -----  
  
It seemed like for hours of non-stop talking, it was ANNOYING! Sorry, was I not proper to say how much a bothersome she was to me? Well, she was annoying to me by talking to much. And about simple things, like her family and where she use to live. The only thing I found truly interesting was her father use to work in a plant, it seemed to be a brother of mine. More likely, yes. He worked to help my brother stay under control so he would't explode. Or what she just said.  
  
"And so, my brother and I said our last good byes..." she was speaking about her dear brother, who I guess became a reporter. Using a damp, blue towel, she soothed my aching head. "Hn." was the only thing I could say for all what spoke to me about. Yawning, I covered my mouth with a untouched with wounds, hand. Which I cringed again from the dull pain in the shoulder. "Damn it..." she blinked at me, I could see her and her confused face looking at me.'What haven't you heard cursing before, human?' I thought, about to say the words I thinking.  
  
"What?" I sneered at her,"Quit staring!" I ordered her. She shrieked.  
  
...So much pain in one day...My head...Stop the yelling, please...  
  
I groaned softly, so she wouldn't hear.Polity, she guided her head away from looking at me. I felt, a smidge bit of guilt at the rudeness, but I didn't let guilt get to my pride of hating humans with a passion.  
  
"I guess your staying here till Vash returns, huh?" She nodded, I nodded along with her. Yet, feeling ill at the fact an human will be watching over me. Does she even know how to take care of me?  
  
Probably not...Well, she does take care of Vash, I bet. So yea, she might know how since he has so many wounds and scars it's impossible to count them.  
  
So in my personal Hell, I'll be watched over by an human, who might as well be my angel protecting me from getting hurt anymore, worse I might get burned without this...Angel. Oh, how I love nightmares..They consume me so...Just like hatred, how hatred consumes me and let's me live off of it while I despise humans.  
  
----- -----  
  
----  
  
Knives: So...Your back, Huh?  
  
L.A.G: YEP!! HEY EVERYONE!!! ^-^  
  
Knives: -.-;;; Help me!! She made another story!!  
  
L.A.G: Damn right!  
  
Knives: Watch your language young lady!  
  
L.A.G: o.0;; do you even care?  
  
Knives: Your right, I don't care! Bwahahahaha!!  
  
L.A.G: *shakes her head* Please R/R! and No flames, man..There like..Hurtful, man..  
  
Knives: *turns into a hippie* Hey...Dude..Like..Humans, man...What up with them? Like her..Man...  
  
L.A.G: *shrugs* Well he's lost it! Bai Bai for now Trigun fans! *drags Knives away*  
  
Knives: MAN! Humans! There like...wicked to my species man!!  
  
L.A.G: Last Note: The next chapter will be much longer and much better! ^-^ I promise! 


	2. Tears For Those Who Are Gone

Chapter 2: Tears For Those Who Are Gone  
  
Warnings: Hmm...Spoilers! Spoilers! and more spoilers!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own this anime. Oh well! I love it anyways!  
  
Parings: Knives x Meryl Vash x Milly  
  
(In Knives' P.O.V)  
  
Remember when I said her chattering was awfully annoying to me. Well, I found in my inner conscience that this human wasn't as bad as I first thought about her talking to me.  
  
I could see her, staring in my eyes with her unnatural colored orbs. Saying how grateful she found Vash. Even though in her point of view, and mine also, he is very annoying and hard to understand his way of thinking. He be so idiotic when it coes to deep thinking, but at times his advice towards others and his therios can be so intelligent.  
  
Her speaking about Vash wasn't grand. Her subjects she talked about were better when she spoke about her family and herself.  
  
"Do you want anything, Knives?" she asked, interrupting her own sentence and my thoughts.  
  
"No..." My voice was harsh from the lack of speaking.  
  
"Oh...Okay." She nodded a bit, understanding that the fact I don't trust her with my supplies of survival in her hands.  
  
"Please...human...Leave" I gasped out, my breathing hasn't quite healed yet. Meaning, breathing is a complicated thing to a accomplish. And trying to speak is even worse to accomplish as well.  
  
"Okay, if you need anything. Just ask me." I didn't look, but I heard noises that gave me a message that she had left. With the stool slightly squeaking, the door opening with creaks, and shutting with a soft thud. All the noises were giving me a headache that might get worse from this sound deep in my mind.  
  
Vash was speaking through the mind link we both were gifted with. Not meaning to though. Sometimes when he's in deep thought or he's upset about something he ends up accidently letting his sentences flow into our mind link. Giving all the info about his troubles or therios.  
  
"~ Rem....~" I blink, why is he crying over that worthless pest again?  
  
"~ Brother...~" I growled, his senses must have wakened from his own realm to meet with the rest of the world's realm which everyone has to share.  
  
"~ B-Brother?~" His voice was still soft like he use to speak very time he cried. Like a child. Yet, to me, he is a helpless child who could never take care of himself even if he tried. Which I have told him many times. Yet he never really seems to listen to my opinion. Even though, to me, it is fact that he can't care for himself and survive.  
  
"~What are you crying about, you moron.~" I mock him the same time I ask such a simple question that even a monkey on experimental drugs that make the animal retarded could answer.  
  
"~ I miss her...~"  
  
I growl like a vicious dog."~Get over it, Vash!~"  
  
He starts to sniffle a bit. I bet you millions that he is about to cry once more over her loss.  
  
"~I-I...I can't...~" He can't speak correctly, his sentence is full of stuttering. I sympathize with him for a moment.  
  
"Okay, I see you miss her and you can't stop...I understand. But Vash, it happened so long ago." I sigh when he doesn't listen. How do I know he's not listening? He's right now thinking of her and not paying attention. Believe me, I know my twin more than he knows himself. And I know also my his grumbling. Saying that I was the one who killed her.  
  
"~Vash....Quite being a baby!" I shout out. Vash hisses.  
  
"~ I hate you!!~" He equally shouts back.  
  
"~....~", All is slilent. I start to wonder back to that day of the crew and the space ship that was suppose to land on this god forsaken planet that barely enough plant life, and animal life, to live in and on the planet's landform.  
  
~This personal hell consumes me whole, letting my soul be drained every once. My energy that stores deep within me is drained so my powers to escape is impossible. I need an angel to save me from this nightmare...Someone...Please...~  
  
My body goes weak from being tired. Yet it's funny since I haven't been doing anything but laying in the same bed for a two days now. I look towards the window. The night skies has turned the beautiful ocean skies to nightmarish dark skies. I can't but keep thinking of Vash and his deep love, as a son would his mother, towards Rem. Sometimes I wonder what I did worng to make him despise me so much and show his oppisite feeling towards someone who died long a ago.  
  
I know the answer of course, but to me what I did was right. But still...I wish Vash would like me for what I did.  
  
As I keep thinking deeply about this subject I I speak my final words before slumber takes over.  
  
"Rest will not be easy for me tonight."  
  
----- ------------  
  
(Knives' P.O.V)  
  
"Milly! Please!" I cringed when I woke up to screams and sounds of crying.  
  
"Wolfwood! He was the one who killed him!" Cries out some strange high pitched voice from the other room. I blinked. Wolfwood, one of my servants who betrayed me for my brother. I smirked, who ever was crying over him was a fool. He was a bad being who needed to be put to rest.  
  
I'm glad that betrayer was gone from this world. Really pleased that now I don't have to worry about him hanging aorund my brother like he did.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me! W-Why Meryl!" The voice cries out again in agony.  
  
....Then as the sounds quieted down. I thanked the lord, now I can finally rest.  
  
But the slience didn't seem to last long.  
  
I heard my room's door swing opened, hit the wall with a thud. Then shutter of the floor, making everything vibrate. Including my bed. Someone was stomping all the way over to where I lay.  
  
"Y-You...YOU MONSTER!" This women with medium brown hair slapped me. I couldn't do anything, but stare in horror as her fist pounded into my face. I could feel blood splatter everywhere on my features. This human was strong...I have to admit that.  
  
Her beatings went further down to my chest, I grimaced a minute. I wish I could scream in pain, but my vocal chord couldn't seem to find energy to do so.  
  
"I didn't know you were the one who killed him! You...You...." She burst into deep crying. I grimaced when her tears fell on my bare chest(Meryl was kind enough to bath my upper part earlier). Stinging the scratches that the battle left besides the main wounds.  
  
"Milly! Stop that!" The shorter young women ripped the crying youth away from my now worse in pain body.  
  
"Milly...Come on and lets get something to drink." The raven haired women soothed the taller, brown haired women. Carrying her out of my dark room...  
  
If only that human, Milly, knew that I was not the one who murdered the one she loved. Just like Rem, it was both their choices to lose their lives to save the ones they'd love. Even though to me, it was a foolish choice to make.  
  
~ In this Hell of darkness. Those who suffered over time can now give me deep pain as I lie helpless. A revenge they always wanted. ~  
  
I hear Meryl apologized for the rude wakening and pain her friend cast upon me. I say nothing though. I was still in too much pain to talk during this time.  
  
I look towards her small frame, her head was slightly bowing. Like she was the one for the wrong doing that her friend did. I smirked, but still said nothing in return to her apology.  
  
In the dark room there stands someone who is capable and cares enough to watch over me....Im glad at least someone cares about me in this nightmarish Hell.  
  
"Im sorry for her acts...I'll tell her not to do it again, Knives."  
  
I nod. She sits on the wooden stool. Watching over me as I watch her. No chatting. No smirking. No noise. Just staring into eachother's eyes.  
  
...Finally, I spoke."It's okay. She misses the one she cares for...Like Vash."  
  
Meryl nods, I can read her emotions like open book. She feels jealously, and sadness over my brother's deep feelings over Rem. Im just surprized she knew about the women who died a hundred and thirty years ago.  
  
"I know...Just like Vash." She softly sighed.  
  
Then after a few moments of rest. I fall into the slumber that was interrupted a few moments ago.  
  
------------------------------------ ----------------------------------  
  
L.A.G: ^^ Well! What did you think!?  
  
Knives: I bet they hated it...  
  
L.A.G: shut up! You non -friendly thingie!  
  
Knives: oooo ouch. Like that really hurt me! *smirks*  
  
L.A.G: Grrrr! Go, my pet wolf, go! *sicks her pet stuffed, but magically comes to life, wolf*  
  
*Her wolf chases Knives*  
  
Knives: Ahhhh!!! Noo! Get it away from me!  
  
L.A.G: ehehe ^^ Anways, please review me! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Knives: *shoots wolf* whahahaha!!  
  
L.A.G: Wolfie!! *sees her wolf shot in the leg* O.O  
  
Wolf: *Howls and gathers more woles*  
  
*A bunch of wolves tear Knives to pieces*  
  
Knioves: OWWW!! Ow!! Shit!!  
  
L.A.G: ^^ well bai bai for now Trigun fans! 


End file.
